Never Have I Ever
by Autumn-Park
Summary: oneshot.cast party turns into whore calllouts when a bunch of kids decide to play never have i ever. rated for sexual references and drugs. based on some true events. fun quick read :


**Authors Note:** IIIMMM BBAAACKKKK! Back from a long absence! I cant say I'll have time to put up all the stories ive got rollin around in my head right now, but I at least wanna get the 1shot out! (since ive only got 2 stories up, only 1 that I even like…) It is by _NO MEANS_ the most well written story-but its fun! So this one shot is based somewhat on my cast from _Pippin_ and our unique traits, including _some_ real things ive heard and watched while playing this game...however i always win bc...i dont do... anything...yea...ok so story... (no really...i do always win :) ...)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Newsies _or its characters (insert witty remark about how i wish i did here...)

**Rated **for reference to sexual content and drugs. Just in case you care :)

_**ps-"Sarah" is NOT meant to be Sarah Jacobs!**_

**Never Have I Ever...**

"Em-we've been playing pony for hours now...aren't you all tired?" Jack asked, never moving from his slopish state on the couch.

"Oh come on Jack! It's fun! It's tradition! And correction-_we've_ been ponying for hours..._you_ ponyed for 20 minutes and have been sitting there downing cokes and chips ever since!" Jack watched as his girlfriend turned back to the circle and joined back in the dancing and singing...or groping and yelling as he saw it...

As he grabbed another coke, Carol came and sat down next to him, "Not much of a pony-er?" he shook his head, "Me either...the whole slamming your pelvis against someone elses while yelling 'come on baby ride my pony' just doesn't appeal to me..."

"Oh no it appeals to me alright-just not for 3 and a half HOURS!" he yelled the last word so that the group could hear him.

They all laughed. Their cast parties were always fun. Someone with a huge basement in a rich neighborhood would offer up their house after the last performance, and everyone would spend all night dancing and laughing and doing whatever seemed fun. Playing "pony" had become a staple to the group. That was their way of bonding the 1st rehersal, and boy did it work! They always joked about how they were obsessed with each other. It wasn't a huge cast, so everyone bonded much faster and easier than usual. Finally ready for something new, Blink put an end to the game...

"Alright, alright, alright! Enough rubbing up on each other kids, let's put an end to the madness for tonight..."

Several "awww's" and "damnit"s came from the group, but as soon as they stopped they all realized just how sweaty and gross they had become. Some of the girls went upstairs to freshen up, a few kids went to the bar to get drinks, some played pool, but some turned on music and danced even more...Jack, Carol, Mush, Skittery, Emilie, and Blink all piled up on the couch.

"How do these guys have so much energy? You all have been dancing for hours-its fucking 4 am..." Jack said, putting his arm around Emilie.

"As much as I don't like the pony..." Carol jumped up and joined the group as another rap song blarred through the room.

"Whoaaaaa! Hey! Check that out!" Mush pointed across the room.

"Holy crap!" Blink stared in shock.

"Wow...Nicole certainly let lose tonight..." Emilie laughed.

"Yea, we always called her the 'fake skank'-didn't know she could dance..._that way_...Shit-I wanna get up on that!" Blink proceeded to attempt to leap off the couch but was grabbed and pulled back by Mush.

"Down boy..."

"And with Spot! Goodness gracious!" Emilie sat in schock at her friend's behavior.

"We've been waiting for them to hook up. 'Bout damn time they do something!" Skittery took a gulp of his drink, "10 bucks says they hook up before the night is over..."

Mush laughed, "Too bad we _all_ know it'll happen!"

The group continued to watch as Nicole and Spot were in their own world. Her back to his front, they moved with the music, lost in one another. Nicole was no saint, but none of them had ever seen her "get down" like that.

"We're like a bunch of damn sports fans waiting for Spot to make a homerun!" Jack laughed.

"Too bad Nicole's definatly not like that," Emilie said, "But you're right-all we need is popcorn and a big sign that says "Git it Spotty!"

Mush laughed, "Who needs a sign? GIT IT SPOTTY!"

They all hollered and yelled similar remarks as Nicole blushed and Spot threw his arm up and circled it in the air like he was riding a bull, "I guess we have an audience..." Nicole laughed.

"Forget about them..." She looked over her shoulder at him for a moment, then smiled and turned around to face him as they continued to dance.

About and hour later everything wound down. Most of the group was piled up on the couches and floor talking and eating. Racetrack suddenly piped up, "Hey I got an idea! Let's play 'never have I ever'!"

"What's that?" some of the kids asked.

Race manuvered himself so everyone could see and hear him, "It's a game to...I guess show what you've done..."

"No, it's to find out who's a whore and who's not!" Sarah yelled.

"Not that we need to play a game to find out Sarah's a whore..." they all laughed, "Bascially someone says 'never have I ever...' and they share something. If you've done it, you put a finger up. Once you have 10 up you're out. Or if we want, we can play where if you get out you have to take a dare..."

"Dare!" a bunch of people yelled.

Race laughed, "Okay, we'll take the dare. Now let's start off lightly so people like Sarah don't have to get out so quickly..."

"Slut!' she yelled.

"No that's you hunny!" he joked.

The group formed a big circle, then the suggestions began...

"Never have I ever hooked up with anyone..." Carol said.

"Aww damn..." everyone but her, Jason their stage left manager, and Katie, a freshman, put up their fingers.

"Okay let's expand that a bit-never have I ever gotten drunk and made out with a bunch of random people..." Nicole suggested.

Sarah, Jack, Spot, Blink, Samantha, Megan, and several others put up a finger. The suggestions got more and more deep until finally it was all about who was and wasn't a whore...

"Alright, alright, never have I ever given head more than 5 times..." someone said.

"Wait-given _or _recieved-gotta get the guys in on this too!" Emilie said.

Hesitantly, Megan, Samanthna, Sarah, Jack, Skittery, Jen, and Mush all put their fingers up.

"Whores! All of you! Whores!" Spot yelled, Nicole on his lap.

"Bite me Spot! You're no saint!" Samantha said.

"O yea?" Spot got a sly grin on his face, "Never have I ever given someone a hand job in a hot tub when there's other unaware people in it!"

Several people gasped, ewwwed, and let out other remarks of disguist, "You slut!" she yelled, laughing.

"Wait, to who!" Blink asked, his curiosity aroused.

Samantha looked to Spot, eyes pleading for him not to tell, "Well...let's do it this way. Never have I ever _recieved_ a hand jobfrom Sam in a hot tube while there's other people in it!"

Everyone looked around, trying to figure out who it was. Spot eyed Mush, who finally gave up, "Fine! Damn!" he put up a finger.

Everyone gasped and laughed, "Wait-I shouldn't be laughing!" Skittery said, "I was in that hot tub! You skank!" he dove onto her and tackled her to the ground.

"Alright you horn-dogs, bring it on back now..." Race said, "Okay, okay-never have I ever gotten laid twice in one week..."

"Damn you!" Megan yelled as she, Sarah, and Jack all put fingers up.

"Jacky-boy, twice in one week?" Mush eyed Emilie.

"Hey, don't get any ideas!" Emilie shoved him.

Jack grinned, "What can I say? Ladies can't keep their hands off me..."

"Oh really?" Emilie got up and walked across the room, sitting next to Blink on the couch, casually tossing her legs across him, "Well I'm no lady..."

Blink stretched an arm around her shoulder, "Ouch Cowboy..."

"Blink-get your arm _off_ my girlfriend..." Jack said flatly.

"Eh...I dunno...I kinda like it there..."

"While those two fight it out..." Mush interjected, "Never have I ever...ooo! Had a three-some..."

Everyone looked around. Jen put up a finger...

"No way!" Blink flipped, 'That's hott as _shit_!"

"DOWN boy!" Nicole pushed his hat over his eyes.

"Wait so like..was it 2 girls and a guy, or 2 guys and a girl? The girl being...umm, you?..." Megan asked.

Jen laughed, "2 girls and a guy..."

"Really? Wow. So like, did you guys just take turns, or...just all over each other...or what?" Spot asked, completely serious.

"Haha, kinda turns, I guess? This is really weird to talk about..."

"Well make it not wierd I wanna know everything!" Blink sat forward waiting.

Jen laughed, "Well, there's not really much to tell..."

"We'll talk later..." Blink winked and sat back.

"Hey I got one..." Samantha said, "69..."

"Ohhh..." most of the room sat back.

Megan, Jen, and Sarah all slowly put up fingers, "Good LORD you girls _are_ whores!" Blink laughed, only to have pillows thrown at him.

Nicole leaned over and whispered to Spot as everyone laughed and talked, "Hey, I'm gonna head upstairs and get some food. I can't stand playing this game but for so long..."

He nodded and watched as she got up and went upstairs, soon followed by Carol and Emilie. The game continued as the girls ate...

"So uh, Nicole..." Emilie piped up as they split a pizza, "Whats up with you and Spot, huh?"

Carol laughed as Nicole blushed slightly, "Nothing...Just hanging out..."

"Yeaaaa right. You know, the guys have predicted a hook up before the nights over..." Emilie tossed a napkin at her friend.

"Oh please. You know it takes a lot for me to actually get into someone..."

"Yea, well we'll just see about that..."

Once they headed back downstairs, they could see the game had intensified quite a bit. People were yelling, laughing, and acussing all over the place. Several people were 1 finger away from being out.

Finally Jack topped everyone, "HEY! Okay, let's get some people out! Never have I ever had a smoking party in MY PARENTS BASEMENT!"

Sarah threw a pillow at him, "You whore! It's not like they were there..."

"Yea but they were gonna be the next morning!" Jack laughed.

"Say, you into mar-i-ja-waaannnaaaa?" Race asked.

"Alright, Sarahs out, gotta dare her! Who's got one?" Skittery asked.

"Wait, I've got one. But we need to do one more 1st!" Spot said.

"Alright..." Mush thought a moment, "Never have I ever gotten to 3rd..."

Samantha let out a sigh of frustration and put up her last finger, "Fine, I'm out."

"Alright Spot, whatcha got?" Race asked.

"Sarah and Sam-make out. Right here. Right now. GO."

The group laughed as the two girls cracked up and gave one another questioning looks. The boys started yelling "do it! do it!" Finally they laughed and gave in. The girls made out for about ten seconds while all the guys hollered and got excited. The other girls just rolled their eyes.

"Pigs. All of you. Pigs..." Nicole shook her head and sat back down next to Spot.

"Hey now..." he gave her an innocent look.

"Innocence doesn't quite suit you love..." she laughed.

Spot put an arm around her, "No...it doesn't..."

She took him in for a moment before looking away, unsure of how to react. He just laughed and pulled her into him and she layed her head on his shoulder. Around 5:30am, after a few more people got out and afew more outragious dares were completed, someone suggested they watch the video of their performance. Sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets were pulled out and spread out all over the room. Jack went and turned the lights off before sliding onto the couch with Emilie, who gladly shared her blanket and got comfortable.

Towards the end of the movie, Blink looked down towards the floor and almost lept out of hit seat. He restrained himself and quietly as possible leaned over and smacked Mush, who followed suite and got Jack and Emilie's attention. Spot and Nicole were cuddled up in a sleeping bag together, making out like crazy. Silently they all got excited and grabbed the attention of others.

"Finally!" Emilie whispered.

"Yea, that's not a bad idea..." he smiled and leaned down to her-she didn't protest.

"Well damn, I fell like the loser 3rd wheel now!" Race whispered to Mush.

"Go jump on Sarah she'll give in..."

**A/N: **Weeellllll _THAT_ brought back some memories! Man...some of those kids really were whores. o well...it made for a fun story! Promise ill get some _good_ ones up as soon as i can put in the time :)


End file.
